


6th Days of Christmas: Harry and Draco

by pygmy_puffy



Series: The 10 Days of Weasley Jumpers [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bedrooms, Cold Weather, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Holidays, Knitting, M/M, Snow, Weasley Jumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmy_puffy/pseuds/pygmy_puffy
Summary: Molly Weasley has always given her all to the ones she loves. This Christmas, they want to surprise her with something special and meaningful: they've all learned to knit. Throughout this holiday season, you can follow as Molly's loved ones each knit her a jumper and enjoy the coziest time of year.





	6th Days of Christmas: Harry and Draco

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Draco looked up from the jumper he was knitting to glance over at Harry, poring over his own knitting in deep concentration. 

Both of them had taken to Muggle London as if it were second nature and although he and Harry had reintegrated the Wizarding community a few years ago, they’d kept their flat in Muggle London. Using magic freely in the daytime was a gift, but Muggle London had their heart. It witnessed their first meeting by chance, their pain and subsequent healing after the war, quiet moments in the corner of a candlelit pub, movie marathons and tentative hand-holding in the dark, learning to trust, learning to live again. Everything. 

Harry felt the tingle of Draco’s eyes on him and looked up to see a nearly heart-stopping fondness in his partner’s eyes. 

“You giant sap, you,” he said, pulling Draco in closer to him, sighing with content. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you aaaalll for being here <3333 as always, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/puffy_pygmy/) or [tumblr ](https://pygmy-puffy.tumblr.com) come say hi <3


End file.
